Ironicamente Imprevisível
by Thais Vaughn
Summary: Draco aos 16 anos. Propostas..sonhos..suspresas..
1. Draco malfoy, o ?

Well..é minha primeira fic, pois então me perdoem se não estiver magnífica. (carinha d bebe.)

leiam e me deixem reviews pelo amor de kurt....

DETALHE IMPORTANTE: a fic é inteira narrada pelo Draco (bom, talvez não inteira...hehehe), o que estiver em _itálico_ são os pensamentos dele.

* * *

Pequeno Prólogo:

_Eu estou estranho...Eu nunca me senti assim. Não gosto disso...Draco Malfoy tendo crises de filosofia..._

_Você não entendeu, não é?_

_Então vou narrar a minha história para você..._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1. **

**Draco Malfoy, o .........?**

_Aqui estou eu...sozinho. Sozinho...isso é a coisa mais exata para me definir. Draco Malfoy, o solitário. Não, muito poético...Draco Malfoy, o anti-social. Também não. Muito psicopata. Eu falo com as pessoas, mas prefiro mesmo ficar sozinho. Draco Malfoy, o sem-criatividade para títulos. Esse soa perfeito._

Eu estava lá em meu quarto superbem decorado pela minha mãe, a "Lady Narcissa Malfoy", que gastara um terço do dinheiro do meu pai na Mansão, com um decorador alemão. Basicamente ela fez meio que uma homenagem a Sonserina. Os corredores tinham um carpete verde e as paredes eram de pedra fria e cinza, o que me fazia lembrar totalmente de minha Casa em Hogwarts. Mas meu quarto era cinza e azul. Ela talvez tivesse enjoado de verde quando chegou nessa parte da Mansão. Aqui é tudo prata e azul...até que ficou bem-feito.

Completamente entediado...filosofando sobre um título que se encaixasse melhor em meu pode ver, não cheguei muito longe. Eram meus primeiros dias de férias, e eu simplesmente não tinha absolutamente NADA para fazer. Quando meu pai estava em casa, até me fazia companhia e ensinava alguns 'truques' das trevas, nada de mais...mas era _alguma coisa para fazer. _Agora que ele não estava nem isso eu podia fazer. Ele estava bem longe daqui, cumprindo pena em Azkaban....

_Quem sabe ele volta. O Lord das Trevas não é nenhum insensato. Ele vai querer os Comensais da Morte de volta, apesar deles se mostrarem tão incompetentes. Ele precisa de ajuda, mesmo sendo dos palermas colegas do meu pai. Meu pai não era tão inapto, mas ainda assim falhou contra o bastardo do Harry Potter. Isso é uma vergonha. Uma desgraça. Não sei se vou suportá-lo no começo do ano letivo. Eu adoraria que o Lord das Trevas libertasse os Comensais logo no 2º dia de aula...seria maravilhoso. Agora ele só tem a Bellatrix Lestrange e aquele é o nome dele??!?!?! Meu pai falou algumas vezes...acho que é Pettigrew...isso, Pedro Pettigrew, o morto-vivo. Oh, Merlim, agora viciei em títulos!_

Praguejando, me levantei da espaçosa cama de casal coberta pela colcha de seda azul-marinho, e me dirigi para a porta de carvalho onde havia um dragão esculpido na madeira, eu não me chamava "Draco" à toa.

Estava no final do dia, e eu andava pelos corredores, alguns quadros de Malfoy's antepassados me observavam em silêncio, enquanto eu passava por eles. Vez ou outra passava por umas grandes e magníficas janelas, onde se via um pôr-do-sol igualmente estupendo. Cheguei no hall principal do 2ºandar, na escada de mármore negro, da onde se via a entrada da Mansão, com um lustre imenso de cristal à cima de um tapete também imenso, verde escuro, com um grande 'M' em prateado, enfeitiçado especialmente para ficar brilhando.

Desci as escadas e entrei na porta à esquerda, a sala de estudos. Normalmente era lá onde eu ficava quando não tinha nada para fazer, no caso, era exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Era um lugar grande, com muitos livros. _Esses_ livros não tinham nada de muito especial, eram livros de grego, latim, literatura, etc; mas toda mansão que se preze, tem ao menos uma passagem secreta. Na sala de estudos, havia um canto com uma mesinha, onde havia uma escultura de uma cobra enrolada numa espada, com a língua para fora. Eu aprendera a usá-la desde pequeno, meu pai sempre fora obstinado a me ensinar a ser o Comensal ideal. Voltando à escultura, era só mexer no punho da espada, uma vez para a direita, duas para a esquerda e mais três para a direita. A espada girava e abria uma passagem pelo chão. Escadarias de pedra bem desgastadas com o tempo me levavam por um estreito corredor até um lugar muito mais interessante. Um cômodo exatamente do tamanho da sala de estar (que ficava ao lado da sala de estudos), e da sala de estudos juntas, tenho certeza que se quebrassem o chão da sala de estar (e não tivesse proteção de magia, logicamente), daria perfeitamente na salinha "pessoal" de Lucius Malfoy.

Como eram duas salas juntas dava um cômodo grande. Tinham muitas prateleiras de livros sobre Arte das Trevas do lado direito; mais à frente uma mesa com ingredientes raros para poções mais, digamos, _perigosas_, junto algumas poções já prontas, arrolhadas e etiquetadas, de todos os tipos. Só elas enchiam quatro prateleiras longas, uma abaixo da outra; à esquerda havia alguns artefatos que eu não aconselho ninguém a usar, e ao lado direito da porta, antes das prateleiras, havia uma escrivaninha. Ali que meu pai escrevia cartas confidenciais com tintas das poções invisíveis (normalmente o destinatário tinha outra poção para poder ler, obviamente) e na gaveta da escrivaninha havia o grande tesouro dele. Não era dinheiro, nem jóias, muito menos cartas de amor. Ali ele guardava as honrarias que o Lord das Trevas havia lhe dado aos 'serviços prestados'. Não vou dizer que ele tinha um gosto ruim, porque as honrarias eram muito bem feitas. Os trouxas as chamariam de enfeitinhos. Dependendo da importância se tornavam mais bonitas. A menos valiosa de meu pai era só uma cobra prateada de olhos vermelhos, e talhado nela estava escrito "A Lucius, pela prudência". Mas a favorita mesmo era uma que ele guardava dentro de uma caixinha com forro de veludo. Era uma em forma de caveira, o material era diamante negro, e também havia a língua de cobra, em rubi. Atrás estava talhado em prata: "Lucius Malfoy, essencial na purificação da raça bruxa.". Por essa honraria, ele venderia a alma. Mas como ultimamente ele não tinha 'trabalhado' muito, estava simplesmente louco. Ficava à espera de um serviço do Lord das Trevas para mostrar o quanto ele era essencial na purificação da raça bruxa. Mostrar ao Lord das Trevas seu valor era praticamente sua razão de viver.

_Que cara obstinado...Eu até acho interessante seu trabalho, talvez faça o mesmo, mas ele exagera. Caixinha com veludo??!?!? Já é um pouco demais._

Eu me dirigi para a prateleira de livros das Trevas e procurei algum título mais atraente.

_Venenos para trouxas desagradáveis, Feitiços ante impurezas, Vinganças prudentes. VINGANÇAS PRUDENTES??!!?? É esse!!!_

Acendi uma vela na escrivaninha de meu pai com a varinha e me acomodei na cadeira.

_Vou me vingar do Potter....vou me vingar do Potter... _– fiquei pensando com satisfação por dentro e assim consegui passar um pouco do tempo.

* * *

**N/A** yeah!!!! q emoçao! minha primeira fic xD

eu sei q o cap é pekeno - - eu sei q nao ta legal - - eu sei q mereço uma _basuca_ na testa por esse lixo - - massssssss perdoem essa criatura iniciante por favorrrrr (calinha d coitada) mandem reviews, por favor. Vlw

**Vlws pra...:**

**_Carola_** (hoho, sua coisa linda amante do capitalismo. vlw por ler esse troço quando eu ainda tava no inicio, numa tentativa frustrada...vlw mesmo!), **_Sini_** (pratikamente betou a fic uahauhah. Sini é minha betaaa aeeee!! o/ vlwww!), **_baleen-ya_** (sim, minha baleen-ya de goma merece creditos, afinal ela começou a ler isso! nem dá pra acreditar! vlw por me aturar, aturar minhas crises de realismo (ou humildade, como preferir xD), e...bom, vlw!) e vlw para... musika d suspense tambores trombetas e a rumba **_meus lindos e perfumados morangossssss_** (se eu for agradecer tudo ake vai fika pekeno q nem nossas janelas d msn (carinha de banguelo) mas eu to a fim de paparicar meus molangos fofeen-yos.. eu desespero vcs mt mt mtttt vlw por ter lido, por ter comentado, por ter ajudado, por ter ajeitado, por ter sacrificado seu tempo com essa fic, por ter...well, por tudo. tinhamo demais)

Mandem reviewwwwwwwssssss

Mandem mailsssssss

Me adicionem no msn se for preciso xD

tatavaughn (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com

(de joelhos)

VALEWWWWW!

CHEGA! O.o


	2. 

**Capitulo 2.**

**Um bastardo, uma castora, um cuspidor de lesmas e um fulaninho...

* * *

**

As férias podiam estar sendo terríveis para mim. Muito tédio...Sempre. Mas isso não significava que todo mundo se sentia assim. Longe da Mansão Malfoy, numa outra casa também grande, uma Mansão, as pessoas se divertiam. Bom, pelo menos a maioria. Mas havia uma que se sentia mais parecida comigo.

Uma certa garota estava sentada à mesa com as mãos apoiando o queixo e filosofando...

Você deve estar pensando, "esse Malfoy bebeu???" mas isso faz parte da história q eu estou contando, então pare de pensar em coisas inúteis e preste atenção na narração!!!!!

Continuando, ela estava filosofando...

::::Pensamentos dela::::

"_Olhe para eles, Virgínia Weasley, estão se divertindo e você fica aí com essa cara de bosta de 'ai, que tédio, to sem nada para fazer', isso vai desanimá-los. Eles não são obrigados a sofrer de suas crises de tristeza repentina. Melhor se retirar e deixá-los se divertirem"_.

::: Eu narrando :::

Com isso, ela se retirou da cozinha da sede da Ordem de Fênix onde todos comiam rindo e conversando, talvez para espantar a tristeza do maldito bastardo chorão, digo, do Potter, que tinha chegado hoje da casa dos imundos tios trouxas (argh....é tão horrível falar sobre ele...) e estava todo cheio de bichice por causa de seu padrinho e todos tentavam alegrá-lo, mas a Weasley não estava no pique de fingir alegria. Ela subiu para seu quarto (e devo dizer que eu não conheço a sede da Ordem de Fênix, então NÃO vou descrevê-la, você que use sua imaginação) que dividia com a meretriz, ops, Hermione Granger, (AAAH, vou vomitar....), encaminhou-se para sua cama e observou com inveja as cartas de amor que seu irmão, o palhaço babaca cuspidor de lesmas e péssimo goleiro, ou devo dizer, Ronald Weasley (_afff....q dor de estômago_) enviava escondido para a sua colega de quarto (a granger).

Dino Thomas (um fulaninho q eu tive que pesquisar como se escrevia seu nome...já que eu nunca ouvi falar dele) agora era seu 'namorado'. Era mais um quebra-galho do que isso (francamente...) Resumindo:ela não gostava dele. E sentia inveja do 'amor maravilhoso' que aquelas duas criaturas desprezíveis estavam tendo. Era de dar pena alguém ter _inveja_ de uma coisa tão nojenta, mas ela estava com inveja e queria algo parecido (bom, talvez parecido no sentido de beijos, porque alguém em sanidade não iria querer algo assim).

Ela abriu uma gaveta em sua mesa de cabeceira e catou uma carta. A carta do fulaninho. Vejamos o quanto culto e criativo ele fora ao escrever:

_Oi, Gina!_

_Olha, eu estou morrendo de saudades de você! Estou louco para te ver. Sabia que eu te amo??? Você é a pessoa mais linda que eu conheço...Tudo bem por aí?_

_Beijos_

_Dino Thomas._

WOW, é uma criatividade exemplar. Eu quase chorei de emoção agora...ataque de riso irônico... "Tudo bem por aí???" repare que a preocupação com ela vem em 2ºlugar, antes vem "Você é a pessoa mais linda que eu conheço" o que mostra como alguém de alto nível como ele tem grande importância com o conteúdo e um vasto vocabulário de adjetivos...

Mas vamos voltar à narração que é o que realmente interessa.

Ela leu essa magnífica obra única e assim como eu, ela reparou nas partes mais tocantes. Com isso ela revirou os olhos e atirou o pergaminho para o lado.

Então o pessoal que estava lá embaixo terminou a festa e ela pôde ouvi-los subindo para seus quartos. Rapidamente ela recolheu a carta que havia acabado de atirar, e pos na gaveta novamente. Fez isso porque seria humilhante a dentuça sangue-ruim lê-la e depois falar sobre as que o estúpido rei lhe mandava. Seria nauseante para mim, para você, e a Weasley ficaria meio triste.

Sinto pena de alguém que fica triste por isso. Mas pena é um sentimento muito...sentimental. Bom, esqueçam, o importante é que a castora (Granger) entrou no quarto e falou com a Weasley:

- Gina, porque você subiu tão cedo? Tava tão bom lá embaixo...

- Ah, nada, Mione. Estou com um pouco de náuseas...- (Também, quem não estaria assim perto da biba loca do Potter).-...então subi. Agora já estou melhor.- disse e sorriu para reforçar a afirmação.

A "coisa" sorriu de volta e falou:

- Bom, então tudo bem...- ela disse e começou a se despir para por o pijama (eu estou aqui respirando fuuuuundo...tentando não pensar no monstro que a Gina viu).

Daí a Weasley também se preparou para dormir com um pensamento...

"_Já vi que serão longas férias."_. Isso te lembrou alguém...não é?


	3. Não quero a pena de ninguém

**Capítulo 3.**

**Não quero a pena de ninguém.

* * *

**

_Bom, até agora foram longuíssimas férias. _

Já havia passado uma semana de férias e eu ainda não havia arranjado nada para me entreter. Resolvi que tinha que sair de casa então.

_Mas...ir aonde? Bom...seria para falar com alguém. Eu não sou tão anti-social, afinal. Mas quem? O Crabbe não. Nem o Goyle. Nem o Nott. Alguma garota...? bom talvez..._sorriso malicioso ..._difícil saber quem. Acho que já beijei no mínimo 50 das garotas de Hogwarts. Só 50 porque eu tenho bom gosto. Beijei a metade que presta de Hogwarts._

_Tanta garota que eu nem sei qual...talvez só deva dar uma saída mesmo. Andar...andar? Que coisa de pobre. Da licença...andar é tão pouco original. Andar é coisa de Weasley. _

Mas meus pensamentos extremamente importantes foram interrompidos por uma coruja parda que vinha com alguns pergaminhos amarelados com frases escritas à tinta verde. Sem dúvida de Hogwarts. Eu ergui minha sobrancelha direita e retirei os pergaminho da coruja que olhava com desconfiança. Havia três, o primeiro eram os NOM's, o segundo um tipo de intimação e o outro um tipo de escolhas escolares.

Não havia me saído mal nos NOM's. Tirei quase tudo 'ótimo', alguns 'excepcionais', e 'excede expectativas'. Resolvi ver a intimação. Parecia uma letra diferente da letra de sempre. Era mais bem detalhada.

_Prezado Sr. Draco Malfoy,_

_Ultimamente têm acontecido muitos fatos que o levariam a ir para um lado obscuro de sua vida. Eu compreendo totalmente se o sr já estiver passando por uma fase difícil. Não é fácil ter um pai levado para Azkaban. Mas creio que o senhor já é grande o suficiente para entender o que quero lhe dizer._

_Eu quero alertílo para que não siga o caminho de Lucius Malfoy. Ele se tornou um Comensal da Morte e se viu ficcionado e preso a isso. Eu já passei por isso e tenho certeza de que você não vá querer o mesmo. O mundo se fecha sobre você não lhe resta opção se não ajudar o Lord das Trevas._

_Você já é maior e eu também não posso mandar em você. Só o aconselho a não seguir o caminho obscuro. Espero que você pense sobre isso e não aja irresponsavelmente. _

_Pense nisso._

_De alguém que já passou por algo assim,_

_Profº Severo Snape._

_PS:também o aconselho a continuar com Poções, já que você se saiu com um esplendido 'excepcional'._

Surpreso? Eu estava, sem dúvida!

Snape sempre fora meu professor preferido e um tipo de pai substituto, já q meu pai consangüíneo nunca realmente se importava com nada q não fosse Das Trevas. Mas eu não esperava isso. Foi pelo menos uma novidade nas férias absolutamente animadas e excitantes q eu estava tendo.

Depois olhei o pergaminho com as escolhas de matéria.

_Caro aluno,_

_No 6º ano letivo de Hogwarts os alunos podem escolher as matérias q querem seguir, assim ficam mais bem preparados para a profissão q decidiram escolher. Abaixo está a lista das matérias. Assinale as escolhidas, assine abaixo e envie de volta._

_Lembre-se: pense na profissão q tem vontade de seguir, lembre-se da Orientação Vocacional q o diretor de sua Casa lhe deu e até no q tem mais facilidade de aprendizegem._

_Existem as matérias q não podem ser trocadas: Feitiços, Transfiguração e História da Magia. As outras podem ser trocadas._

_Assinale abaixo com sabedoria as de sua escolha._

**_Adivinhação_**

**_Astronomia_**

**_Aritmancia_**

**_Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas_**

**_Herbologia_**

**_Poções_**

**_Trato de Criaturas Mágicas_**

**_Runas Antigas_**

**_Estudo dos Trouxas_**

Eu não sabia muito bem o q escolher. Mas parecia q a coruja q me entregou estava ali esperando para que eu respondesse e ela retornasse com a carta. Então ela se empoleirou numa gaiola que eu tinha no canto do quarto, para coisas desse tipo. Imaginei que ela poderia ficar pelo menos uma semana esperando pela resposta e quando chegasse o limite eu saberia já que talvez ela viesse me encher de bicadas.

Não tinha certeza sobre qual carreira escolher, então...

_Acho q vou escolher as matérias q gosto mais e q me saio melhor. A única coisa q já me disseram para ser era Comensal da Morte...e eu não tenho certeza de que é isso q quero fazer pelo resto da vida. Acho q vou utilizar o tempo q der antes de estar cheio de hematomas._

Na outra Mansão com a garota entediada os outros também recebiam suas cartas.

A nossa Castora estava indecisa quanto às escolhas q deveria fazer, "ah, todas são _tão_ interessantes!", Se sentindo a mais inteligente. O goleiro frustrado simplesmente não sabia o q escolher, não por estar indeciso, mas queria saber quais seriam melhores para um jogador de Quadribol profissional. - Francamente, como ele tem esperança de ser um jogador profissional! Acho q os pais dele deram muito incentivo para ele. Plantaram falsas esperanças- o, argh, Potter estava infeliz, pois para se tornar auror teria q escolher Poções e isso era praticamente uma sentença de morte.

Enquanto eles trocavam argumentos para a escolha das matérias, um par de olhos cor-de-mel os observava com a mais dolorida e infeliz inveja.

Pensamentos dela..:

"_Parece q eles fazem de propósito! Eles sabem q eu vou para o quinto ano e tudo o q eu mais queria é deixar algumas matérias de lado. Não têm nem um pouco de sensibilidade? Eu não tenho amigos, nem um namorado q me ame pelo o q eu sou, terei q aturar as aulas de Adivinhação e Poções por mais um ano consecutivo, não posso escolher as matérias, não recebi distintivo de monitora e minha mãe me olha torto por isso, nem tenho uma vassoura decente para jogar Quadribol, e eles ainda fazem isso bem na minha cara! AH, QUE ÓDIO!"._

Volto a narrar...:

Uau, eu vejo ira! Será q ela vai matar alguém? Seria estranho, mas divertido. No caso, não foi o q aconteceu. Ela se levantou da mesa, atravessou a cozinha e subiu as escadas batendo os pés, fazendo o grupinho de 'insensíveis' se sobressaltar e se entreolhar tentando entender o por quê de tanta ira.

Lá em seu quarto ela chorou, mas não foi um choro de tristeza pedindo compaixão, foi um choro de raiva e frustração.

"_Vou mudar. Chega de ser a Virgínia Weasley coitadinha. Não quero a pena de ninguém"_.

E assim, ela se transformou.

* * *

**N/A:** (olhando reviews...olhando o q dizem...olhos embaçados...marejados...) olha, eu realmente nao eperava q lessem! e eu to feliz q nem crianças inocentes correndo pela casa no aniversario xD

só comunicando mesmo, essa fic já tá com pedaços prontos, eu to atualizando aos pokos e talz pq EU KERO REVIEWS! P (sou chata mesmooo!)

me perdoem por nao ter N/A nem nada no cap 2...minha memoria é afetada e eu eskeci d colocar...��''''

**Vlw pra...:**

**Veronica** (sua coisa, precisamos por um apelido em vc..eu amo apelidos, chamar pelo nome fika tao formal -' vlw por me aturar viu? xD) e **Ana **(eu prometi, nao? entaoooooooo, ake estou eu cumprindo! vlwww!)

eu amei quem deixou msn na review...façam mais isso...vlw pra quem teve paciencia d deixar review (qnts vezes eu ja disse 'review'? o.O'') vlw mesmo... xD

bsssssoossssss (um especial pros meus morangos lindos e perfumados xD)


	4. Explosões

**Capítulo 4.**

**Explosões.

* * *

**

Bem, eu não tinha nada para fazer e isso me irritava demais.

Era madrugada, e depois de ter mandado a resposta para Hogwarts (pois a coruja praticamente me estraçalhou) com as matérias: Poções, Astronomia, e Aritmancia, eu fui dormir calmamente em minha cama muito confortável. Mas como nada é perfeito, muito menos minhas férias sensacionais, algo tinha q me acordar. Um grande estrondo aconteceu e eu me levantei assustado e irritado. _MAS O Q PODE ESTAR QUERENDO ESTRAGAR MEU SONO?_

Vesti meu hobbe de seda negro e sai do quarto segurando minha varinha acesa. Pude escutar vozes masculinas rindo e conversando. Estavam no saguão de entrada da Mansão conversando até que calmamente. Eu não estava nem um pouco intimidado, ali era a _minha_ casa, e então eu cheguei até o hall da escada sem medo. Minha mãe havia acabado de chegar um pouco antes que eu, e descia a escada para se encontrar com nada mais nada menos que todos os Comensais da Morte que estavam em Azkaban, nisso, meu pai. Ele estava lá e parecia mais magro e mais pálido q o habitual, e ele fez uma coisa q eu tive q me surpreender (até demais...): ele _agarrou_ a minha mãe. Talvez o estado de carência q se alcança em Azkaban seja enorme, porque ele nunca fazia isso, nem na minha frente, muito menos com todo mundo vendo. Os Comensais presentes riram e bateram palmas.

Quando meu pai terminou a cena com minha mãe, veio falar comigo e eu esperei q ele não viesse me agarrar em seu estado de emoção. Ele me disse:

- Ol� Draco. Finalmente, voltei.

- Que ótimo pai. E como fizeram isso?

- Ah, os dementadores passaram os últimos dois meses considerando uma proposta de se juntar ao Lord das Trevas, e hoje aceitaram. Assim, nos libertaram na hora.

- Ah, certo. Poderiam ter aceitado mais rápido a proposta, não? As férias foram realmente tediantes sem suas aulas de Artes das Trevas.

Lucius riu e respondeu:

- Concordo q demoraram bastante. Uma proposta boa como essa deveria ser aceita sem delongas, mas...Então quer dizer que você sentiu falta às aulas? Bom, nós temos amanhã.

- Amanhã eu devo ir comprar os meus materiais de Hogwarts.

- Você _ainda não comprou_?

- Não.

- Nós podemos mandar algum empregado comprar, apenas entregue a lista a ele.

- Mas eu quero_ ir_ ao Beco Diagonal. Quem sabe compro mais alguma coisa...

Lucius ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para mim.

- Draco, não estou dizendo que nós perdemos nosso ouro, até porque para ele acabar só se fosse com seus tataranetos que não trabalhassem, mas eu não estou no Ministério ainda, lembra-se? Vou recuperar meu cargo logo mais, mas enquanto isso, não quero vê-lo gastando fortunas com besteiras. Nisso você puxou à sua mãe. Gasta rios de galeões em dez minutos no Beco, ou em Hogsmeade.

Revirei os olhos demonstrando minha felicidade pelo retorno de meu pai.

- Eu não gastarei fortunas em besteiras. Eu preciso de vestes novas e os livros que a lista pede. Mas como faz muito tempo que eu não vou lá nem compro nada, quero comprar algo interessante também.

- Certo, vou pedir para que Polly (é a nossa elfo-doméstico) lhe entregue o ouro necessário amanhã pela manhã. Agora, preciso conversar seriamente com você. Vamos para meu escritório.

Nossa Mansão tem três andares e é muito longa. Meu quarto fica logo no primeiro andar. Os dos meus pais ficam no terceiro e o escritório fica no segundo. O escritório de meu pai era um lugar sagrado para ele. Eu nunca fora muitas vezes l� só para chamílo para alguma coisa, mas ele nunca me convidara para ir até l� por isso fiquei surpreso.

Subimos a escada que ficava em frente ao Hall, ladeada por paredes com algumas aberturas para que coubessem candelabros e também com alguns quadros. A escada dava em uma grande janela que agora estava com a cortina aberta, mostrando uma bela noite estrelada e de lua-cheia. Viramos à direita até chegar em uma porta negra sem fechaduras, Lucius sacou sua varinha e tocou na porta, um flash de luz prateado piscou e a porta abriu.

O escritório era um aposento simples: tinha uma escrivaninha com um tinteiro e uma pena azul ao lado, uma poltrona meio mofada cinza atrás da escrivaninha e uma cadeira com um acolchoado na frente. Não havia nenhuma janela ali, mas tinha um quadro com uma Ordem de Merlim, primeira classe, pendurado na parede. Do lado esquerdo da parede tinha um quadro com um antigo Malfoy, o primeiro da família. Eu sabia que atrás ficava um cofre, onde meu pai guardava ouro "para emergências", caso todo o ouro que estivesse em Gringotes fosse roubado ou coisa parecida.

Lucius se sentou na poltrona cinza mofada atrás da escrivaninha e eu me acomodei na cadeira defronte a ele. Então ele falou:

- Draco, você já é crescido e chegou à hora de você saber. Nos últimos anos o Lord das Trevas esteve se preparando para seu glorioso retorno. Mas, para que ele possa concretizar seus planos ambiciosos ele necessita da ajuda de seus Comensais. Quando você tinha um ano de idade, o Lord das Trevas acabara de sucumbir graças ao maldito Potter. Como eu não podia ajudílo e não fui a Azkaban mostrando lealdade, prometi que você seria um Comensal da Morte ao fazer 17 anos. Sei que você tem 16, mas é necessário te dizer antes para que possa ajudar desde já. Assim você não se leva ao lado dos traidores da raça pura nem dos sangue-ruins.

- Mas, pai...Não tenho certeza se é isso o que eu quero!

- É _CLARO_ que é o que você quer!

- Não, eu não nasci para levar ordens de um cara que se diz ser superior, nem jurar lealdade a ele, e muito menos morrer por ele!

- NASCEU SIM, DRACO MALFOY! VOCÊ NASCEU MEU FILHO E ENTÃO SERÁ UM COMENSAL DA MORTE COMO EU DIGO QUE SERÁ. VOCÊ NÃO TEM OPÇÃO, ENTENDEU? – Ele havia levantado da cadeira e apoiou as mãos na escrivaninha, prestes a me atacar.

- TENHO SIM! FAZER **O QUE EU QUERO** FAZER, SER **O QUE EU QUERO** SER.- Disse também me levantando.

- NÃO! VOCÊ SERÁ COMENSAL COMO EU DIGO QUE SERÁ. PARE DE GRITAR COMIGO OU VAI RECEBER O PIOR CASTIGO QUE EU JÁ LHE DEI.

Eu o encarei por um tempo e me sentei.

_Será que ele vai usar o Crucio em mim? Eu sou filho dele! Mas...Do jeito que parece, isso não importa tanto. Não, não posso arriscar._

- Certo pai.- eu disse olhando para o assoalho com vontade de arrebentílo inteiro...Todas as partículas. Um ódio pulsando em minha mente. Quando Lucius falou novamente eu o encarei. Ele estava com uma expressão obstinada e com cara de que logo mais poderia usar Crucio em mim sem hesitar.

- Ótimo.- ele disse se sentando. – Não entendo o por quê de você não querer entrar logo na primeira oportunidade, mas logo irá mudar de idéia. –(por bem ou por mal, eu nunca saberia, né...)- Agora, quando Dumbledore, falar ou qualquer pessoa falar, preste atenção. Podem existir coisas valiosas numa conversa simples.

- Certo.- eu disse com meu punho apertando a varinha.

- Sua mãe escreverá corujas regulares ditadas por mim, para que não saibam que eu estou em contato direto com você.- ele abriu a gaveta na escrivaninha e me entregou uma chave dourada.- Pegue o necessário em Gringotes, e pode guardar a chave com você, eu tenho uma cópia comigo. Espero que você mude sua opinião quanto aos Comensais, afinal você será um deles em um ano. Agora, pode se retirar.

Eu me levantei e empurrei a porta, que se abria de dentro.

Descendo a escada...

_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Eu não quero mais isso. Não quero mais Lucius Malfoy me importunando para ser um Comensal da Morte._

Tomei o caminho para o meu quarto.

Agora tenho que contar o que acontecera na Mansão dos Black, enquanto meu pai me contava a notícia.

Virgínia Weasley estava sentada à mesa, olhando para dentro de seu copo com um restinho de suco de abóbora, pensando. Enquanto isso, todos à volta estavam agitados, pois haviam recebido a notícia da fuga dos Comensais. A Ordem toda estava lá conversando afobadamente, não prestando muita atenção à garota.

Ela pensava em como nunca ninguém a entendera, que seus irmãos nunca se importaram em dar-lhe atenção, que seus pais preferiam seus irmãos premiados, que ela estava sempre sozinha, a não ser por Winny Murfs, sua amiga em Hogwarts. Toda a raiva que sentia se juntou e uma grande explosão aconteceu nela. Ela se decidiu logo de uma vez.

Subiu para o quarto que dividia com a Granger, que estava vazio, e se encaminhou para debaixo de sua cama. Ali tinha sua mala. Ela a abriu. Pegou todas as roupas que tinham no armário, jogou lá dentro, pegou sua carta de Hogwarts da gaveta e nisso encontrou as de Dino Thomas, que ela olhou com desprezo e rasgou tudo sem cerimônia.

"_Vou pra casa da Winny, ela já havia me convidado antes, e é só eu dizer que minha mãe deixou e que eu estava tão ansiosa que esqueci de avisar. Aliás, como estamos de madrugada é só eu entrar e ir ao quarto dela e quem sabe eu conto tudo de uma vez e de manhã ela conta para os pais dela que eu cheguei e etc. Não dá mais pra ficar aqui! Já agüentei tempo demais"._Assim ela endereçou uma carta à sua mãe dizendo que não agüentava mais ficar por ali e que estaria bem, mesmo que eles não se importassem com isso.

Ela trocou sua roupa para uma calça jeans normal, com a barra e os joelhos meio rasgados, uma blusa manga-curta preta e seus tênis, abriu a porta carregando sua mala e foi para uma sala onde havia uma lareira. Ela sabia que embaixo de um pé da poltrona ao lado tinha um buraco com um pote de pó-de-flu. Ela tacou o pó de flu na lareira e disse baixinho para que ninguém mais ouvisse: Mansão Murfs! Ela deu uma tossidinha nessa hora...

* * *

N/A: hohoho...sim, eu tenho os cap na mangaaa : P well...sobre os capitulos, vcs podem ver q eu nunca comento NADA, é q eu fiz faz mó tempo...e eu odeio ). dae é um sofrimento pra mim ler e comentar...

atualizo depois d uns 5 dias pra ver as reviews de cada cap q eu postei, okay?

well...eu ja tenho até o cap 7 prontos e "betados" (sini, hohoho...é uma indireta sim senhora :p). mas postarei com calma, como ja tinha dito. (ta, eu sou chata mesmo, eu sei.)

well...como sempre: valew por vcs lerem e...DEIXEM REVIEWSSSS!

bssos


	5. Madrugada de surpresas

**Capítulo 5. **

**Madrugada de surpresas. **

* * *

Eu já falei onde ficam as lareiras da minha casa? Tem duas: uma fica no salão principal, onde todos ficam, e a outra fica num quarto perto do meu. Normalmente quando alguém viaja de pó-de-flu sai na sala do destino, mas como na minha casa tudo é diferente em pró dos comensais, se sai perto do meu quarto. Pois imagina só a confusão se tem alguém do ministério onde Lucius trabalhava lá na sala e de repente aparece um condenado assassino na lareira...Não sei por que meu pai escolheu perto do meu quarto.Talvez seja mera coincidência. Ou não e eu estou falando um monte de coisa que não importa e desviando o assunto...Então melhor voltar ao que eu dizia. 

Eu estava descendo furioso as escadas, rumo a meu quarto, quando escuto um som no quarto da lareira. Eu paro, penso, saco minha varinha (ainda guardada no meu hobby negro de seda) e abro a porta. Eu esperava achar um comensal atrasado, um convidado de meu pai, ou o Crabbe e o Goyle, ou a Pansy Parkiston, ou um funcionário do Ministério, ou até o Dobby, meu ex-elfo, mas não esperava achar o que eu achei.

Uma garota de cabelos longos cor-de-fogo, lotada de sujeira da lareira pouco usada, e uma mala enorme estavam no tapete do quarto. Eu simplesmente perdi a fala, esperei ela falar.

_HÃ? O QUE QUE **ELA** FAZ AQUI? _

- Oh...Merda de chegada.- reclamou a Weasley tentando se limpar, ainda sem me notar absolutamente embasbacado na porta do quarto. Mas quando ela olhou à frente e me viu ali de hobby e cabelo meio despenteado seu queixo caiu completamente e ela perdeu a fala. Eu resolvi me manifestar, afinal, se ficássemos nisso eu não poderia ir dormir.

- Weasley, o que faz na _minha_ Mansão, a essa hora da noite, com tanta bagagem?

- Foi um engano...Só isso. Finja que não me viu. Dê-me um pouco de pó de flu e vou embora para o meu destino correto.

- Não sei onde tem pó de flu. Mas por que engano?

- Eu ia para a casa da minha amiga. Os Murfs. Mas parece que entenderam Malfoy em vez de Murfs e eu vim parar aqui.

- Ia de madrugada? Que hora mais esquisita pra uma visita, não é mesmo- eu estava com vontade de discutir. Queria extravasar minha raiva em alguém, e ninguém mais perfeito que um Weasley que aterrissa na lareira do quarto vizinho ao meu, em minha casa, na noite que descubro que serei um Comensal da Morte.

- HàMalfoy. Para de fazer perguntas idiotas me dê logo o pó de flu pra eu ir embora daqui!

- Já falei que não sei onde tem pó de flu, Weasley.

- Mas você MORA AQUI! – gritou ela, irritada.

- E DAÍ- retruquei.

- E DAÍ QUE O NORMAL DE QUEM MORA EM UMA CASA É SABER ONDE TEM PÓ DE FLU!

- MAS EU NÃO SEI, PORQUE EU NÃO VIAJO DESSA FORMA SUJA E DE GENTE MISERÁVEL!

- VOCÊ SE ACHA TANTO SÓ PORQUE É UM MIMADO, QUE PAPAI FAZ TUDO O QUE QUER! COMO FOI FICAR SEM PAPAI ESSES DIAS, HEIN? CHOROU MUITO?

_Ah, hahahaha...Essa é a gota d'água. Ela foi longe demais. _

- WEASLEY, A ÚLTIMA COISA QUE VOCÊ PODE DIZER DE MIM É QUE SOU MIMADO. NÃO SEJA RIDÍCULA, VOCÊ NEM ME CONHECE PRA SABER ALGUMA COISA DE MIM. E SÓ PRA VOCÊ SABER...ELES ESTÃO AQUI, ENTÃO É MELHOR VOCÊ PENSAR DUAS VEZES ANTES DE COMEÇAR A ME INCOMODAR COM ESSAS MERDAS DE ARGUMENTOS. E SE CONTINUAR A FALAR ASSIM COMIGO EU TE JOGO NO PORÃO E VOCÊ VAI MORRER LÁ MESMO, E NINGUÉM NUNCA VAI SABER. VÃO ACHAR QUE VOCÊ FUGIU DE CASA E ACABOU SE FERRANDO.

- MALFOY! ME DÁ LOGO O PÓ DE FLU PRA EU SAIR DAQUI PORQUE NÃO AGUENTO MAIS ESSA SUA CAR- mas ela foi interrompida. Aparentemente, nós estávamos gritando realmente alto, e meu pai veio ver o que se passava.

Ele, como eu, ficou de queixo caído ao ver quem estava ali. E então Avery, Dolohov, e Rodolphus Lestrange apareceram atrás dele e olharam aquilo entendendo tanto quanto meu pai:

- Mas o que...?

A Weasley arregalou os olhos. Ali, à sua frente, estavam os Comensais que ela vira em fotos no Profeta Diário. Apavorada, disse:

- Vocês! Aqui!

Lucius não entendeu direito, afinal quem _estava ali_ e isso era estranho era _ela_, mas depois quando olhou para trás e viu seus colegas, compreensão se espalhou pelo seu rosto, junto àquele sorriso maléfico que eu conhecia perfeitamente bem. Fazia qualquer um se arrepiar até a espinha. Então, temi que ele fosse fazer uma coisa. Ele estava em sua própria casa, talvez fizesse por pura diversão.

- Oh, Weasley...A filha de Arthur Weasley se encontra na minha sala de comunicações exteriores. O que faz aqui, e de bagagem? Veio espionar para seu pai, e encontrou todos os seus inimigos? Melhor falar a verdade, garota.

Rodolphus riu e disse:

- Lucius, não gaste seu tempo. Vamos matíla logo e tratar dos assuntos importantes.

- Eu vim parar aqui por engano! Me deixe ir embora logo!

Então os Comensais riram em coro.

- Está louca? Ou é burra como todos os Weasley- disse Avery.

Lucius continuou com seu sorriso macabro:

- Claro que não, Srta Weasley. Você acha que eu vou simplesmente te perdoar por errar de lareira, e te libertar sabendo que todos os Comensais da Morte estão lá embaixo festejando liberdade? A primeira coisa que você faria seria voltar para o esconderijosinho onde Dumbledore esconde seus coleguinhas e contar tudo. Dê-me uma boa razão para não matíla.

- Eu...Eu...-ela não sabia o que dizer. Estava horrorizada.

Então eu acordei. Ela poderia morrer ali mesmo, na minha frente. Sei que não tinha nada de especial por ela, que isso normalmente não faria muita diferença para mim, mas eu senti que não era certo. Por algum motivo, achei que ela deveria viver. Achei que aquela não era sua hora e que ali não era onde ela deveria morrer. Assim, eu disse:

- Ela poderia nos ajudar.

Então todos olharam para mim. Os quatro comensais com cara de ponto de interrogação e a Weasley com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Como- perguntou meu pai.

- Você mesmo falou, ela vivia no esconderijo de Dumbledore. E é da família dos Weasley que sempre está junto com o pessoal do Dumbledore. Ela poderia pagar por saber trabalhando para nós.

Lucius estava pensando. Dolohov estava intrigado, Avery sorria, parecia achar uma boa idéia, e Rodolphus parecia desinteressado. Já a Weasley não estava gostando muito, mas pelo menos era uma forma dela viver. Achei que ela deveria estar pelo menos mais feliz, tinha chance de ficar viva, mas a besta parecia que mal tinha entendido e continuava com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Temos que falar com "Ele".- disse, por fim, meu pai.

- Certo.- disse Rodolphus.- Ele deve chegar logo. Vai achar um assunto insignificante, como eu acho, mas é melhor falar com Ele mesmo.

- Bom, Draco, estou orgulhoso do seu primeiro feito como Comensal. Começou bem, já achou um jeito de conseguirmos informações. Arranje um lugar pra ela ficar, eu vou descer e continuar com os assuntos importantes. Vamos, Avery, Dolohov, Lestrange...Temos muito que resolver e esperar.- disse Lucius, saindo da porta deslizando, junto a seus companheiros.

A Weasley me olhava intrigada e ainda um pouco assustada. Então perguntei, incomodado:

- O que é? Por que fica aí me olhando?

- Por que fez isso?

- O quê?

- Me ajudou. Por que me salvou?

- Você é nova demais pra morrer.

Boquiaberta, disse:

- Ah, certo...Mas eu não vou ajudar vocês.

Então eu sorri, e por mera coincidência era um sorriso idêntico ao de meu pai, aquele sorriso sarcástico e assustador.

- Melhor você pensar bem antes dizer isso. Ainda não compreendeu sua situação? Você não vai voltar pra onde você estava e vai ter que contar algo bem interessante para viver. Melhor você pensar bem, afinal o Lord das Trevas deve estar chegando e ele vai querer fazer uma entrevista simpática com você.

- Malfoy, você só estragou tudo.

- O QUÊ?

- É. Se você não tivesse aberto essa sua bocona maldita eu poderia ter arranjado um jeito de ir embora sozinha!

_AH, MAS É MUITO INGRATA! NÃO DÁ PRA ACREDITAR! _

- Você nunca teria conseguido sobreviver se eu não tivesse lhe ajudado, muito menos saído da Mansão Malfoy cheia de Comensais da Morte armados lá embaixo. Você realmente acha que poderia ter enfrentado todos eles sozinha, ter saído pela porta da frente enfeitiçada, e ter se comunicado com o complozinho de dumbledore daqui? HAHAHAHA, GAROTA, QUEM VOCÊ _PENSA _QUE É?

Ofendida, a Weasley se abaixou e pegou sua mala.

- Muito bem, espertão. Use sua inteligência fora do comum e me arranje um quarto.

- Só um segundo. – eu saí no corredor e berrei "Polly!". Em 30 segundos apareceu um elfo com um vestidinho prateado e uma toquinha verde, com grandes olhos azuis.

- Sim, jovem senhor! O que deseja?

- Temos quarto para ela?

A elfo olhou para Weasley e seus olhos grandes azuis ficaram ainda maiores e ela voltou a me olhar com aquele jeitinho de "ah, namorada nova né?", que no momento não tinha nada a ver.

- Acho que temos sim. A linda Srta...?

- Weasley, Ginny Weasley.- Disse a Weasley sorrindo para a elfo com gentileza. Foi só nesse momento que eu resolvi analisar a Weasley, porque notei seu sorriso encantador. Ela tinha cabelos cor-de-fogo que emolduravam seu rosto, lisos, mas desciam até o meio das costas, enrolando-se nas pontas. Sua pele era branca como parafina, com sardas no nariz, perto dos olhos e algumas salpicando as bochechas, dando um ar inocente. Tinha curvas estonteantes no corpo, que faziam contraste com o ar inocente. E, por fim, seus olhos cor-de-mel, doces, que derreteriam qualquer marmanjo desprevenido. No caso, não seria eu, mas tenho que admitir que suas curvas me impressionaram.

Ela percebeu que eu estava babando olhando para o corpo dela e resolveu se manifestar:

- Malfoy, a Polly esta esperando você falar...Limpa essa baba da boca e fale com ela.

Então eu saí de meu transe, pensando que ela era só bonita, e que era muito bravinha, chata, estúpida, pobre, e uma Weasley.

- Para de me dar ordens, Weasley. Polly, aqui tem quarto ou não?

- Tem, nesse andar. O andar de cima não tem muitos quartos, e os que têm, seu pai encheu com algumas velharias. No terceiro estão as maiorias dos quartos, mas é lá que os hóspedes dessa noite vão ficar. Temos mais cinco quartos neste andar. O seu, jovem senhor, este, da lareira suja, e mais três.

- Ótimo, leve a Weasley pra um desses. Eu vou dormir.

Sem olhar pra trás, me virei, entrei no quarto logo ao lado, me atirei na cama e dormi.

* * *

N/A: ola! gostaria de dizer uma coisa: eu finalmente reli uma parte desse lixo! o oo/ eu gosto desse cap:) acharam mt tosko ela chegar desse jeito? xD eu sei que ta ridículo...mas blz. Drakito irritado e com sonin xD 

A propósito...povo, vcs dexam o msn e quando eu adiciono não me aceitam? façam o favor, pow! se um email meio estranho adicionar vcs podem saber que sou eu. e eu direi que sou eu. estamos combinados? u.ú

ta, eu atualizarei mais rápido pq sei que é chato quando demoram pra atualizar! mas é que eu tenho que enrola um pokinho pq eu to em blokeio no cap 8 (que alias eu to caprichando mais :P) então tenham paciência cmg, okay? valew!

Valew pra todo mundo que dexa review..vcs me fazem mais feliz e com mais vontade de escrivinhar! bsso pra todas vcs! (hoho...morangos levam um especial xD)

té prox cap! xD


	6. Engolindo com os olhos

**N/A: **uma N/A ake pa vcs entenderem! em negrito é a ginny, normal é draco! okay? vlw!

**Capítulo 6.**

**Engolindo com os olhos.**

* * *

**Bem, agora já chega.**

**Quem vai contar aqui sou eu, Ginny Weasley. Não fique decepcionado (a), o Draco já volta..**

Na verdade ela me expulsou e fez chantagens para contar essa parte...Aí eu deixei.

Coitadinha, eu já contei cinco capítulos seguidos...Vou deixar ela contar esse aqui.

**Ta, ta, vai fazer outra coisa agora que você ta me fazendo perder espaço no capítulo.**

**Então...**

**O Draco, digo, o Malfoy, foi dormir todo irritadinho naquela noite. **

**Eu segui a Polly, que é um doce de criatura (aprendi a gostar de elfos com a Mione), pelo corredor até chegarmos numa porta. Ela a abriu. Era um quarto, mas era meio de bebê. E isso se confirmou ao chegarmos para ver o que devia ser a cama, cheia de acortinados em volta, e vimos que era um berço. Era tão lindo! Todo prateado, com cobertas azul claro, e bordado em azul escuro lia-se "Draco Malfoy". Ali fora o quarto dele quando ele era criança. À volta havia um puff cinza com alguns detalhes brilhantes prateados e até alguns brinquedos guardados num baú de carvalho entreaberto. Bom, ali eu não poderia dormir.**

**Abrimos a segunda porta onde havia um quarto lindo que foi o que eu escolhi. O piso de madeira bem escura, as paredes com um papel-de-parede violeta, e com uma penteadeira de rainha do lado direito. A cama também tinha acortinado, eram um lilás bem clarinho, transparente. A colcha era de um lilás mais forte, e tudo era de uma ceda muito convidativa...Cama de casal, o que me deixou com vontade de dormir na hora. Eu nunca dormira em cama de casal. Então olhei para Polly e disse:**

**- Oh, Polly... É tão lindo!**

**- Sim, Srta! Da casa Malfoy, este foi um quarto que as mulheres usavam. Faz tempo que ninguém usa, mas como é meu favorito, eu limpo ele com vontade todo dia.**

**- Oh, a Sra. Malfoy teve um ótimo bom gosto para as cores.**

**- Sim, sim.- ela disse, agora meio nervosa.- Bom, me dê sua mala para que eu possa colocar as roupas naquele armário logo ali. Ah, e ali tem um banheiro para a Srta. Esta é uma suíte.**

**Wow. Foi um sonho, se foi. Estava tão ansiosa para dormir naquela cama que até me esqueci de que estava na Mansão Malfoy, que estava lotada de Comensais da Morte, que talvez o Lord das Trevas aparecesse pessoalmente ali para me interrogar, e que Draco Malfoy acabara de salvar minha vida. **

**- Bom, Srta, já acabei.- disse Polly. – Vou ver se precisam de mim lá embaixo. Boa noite!**

**- Boa noite- disse. A elfo saiu da porta a fechando com delicadeza.**

**Então eu olhei para aquela cama simplesmente magnífica e sorri.**

**_Vai ser todinha minha, pelo menos por uma noite!_**

**Encaminhei-me para a penteadeira e encarei meu reflexo no enorme espelho redondo com bordas de desenhos de cobras prateadas. Não havia esquecido a forma que Malfoy havia me olhado perto da lareira.**

**_Ele praticamente me engoliu com seus olhos cinzentos. Lindos olhos, até. E que sorriso. Ah, para com isso Ginny. Não sei como que vai ser ficar mais vinte dias nesse lugar! Vai ser simplesmente...Aterrorizante._**

**Abri a porta do armário gigantesco que ocupava toda a parede à frente da cama e peguei minha camisola rasgada e velha. Senti-me tão pequena...Um quarto tão lindo e luxuoso e eu usando aquele trapo. Então olhei para a porta que eu acabara de abrir do armário e vi que por dentro, nos cabides, havia um hobby de seda como que o Malfoy estava usando. Como você pode imaginar, era lilás. Então eu o peguei, vesti e me olhei no espelho da penteadeira. Senti-me uma daquelas madames que passeiam com poodles nos parques. Então olhei direito e vi uma cor diferente na ponta esquerda. Ali estava bordado em roxo: Tobi Malfoy. Deveria ter sido alguma irmã de Lucius Malfoy. Ela tinha um ótimo gosto. Então despi o hobby e me deitei naquela cama super convidativa. **

_**Oh, que delícia.**_

**Desmaiei no mesmo momento.**

**Na manhã seguinte eu acordei com polly abrindo a cortina da janela próxima à penteadeira e entrando os raios fortes do sol.**

**- Bom dia, senhorita! Ou devo dizer boa tarde- ela deu um risinho esganiçado e continuou.- Parece até que você faz parte dos Malfoy, eles que têm esse hábito de acordar tarde. Eu não sabia se devia ou não acordíla, mas então decidi que sim, pois achei que fosse uma pessoa gentil, diferente dos...Meus...Amos.- Ao dizer isso ela deitou no chão e bateu a testa com força no próprio.- Que coisa feia para se dizer!**

**Eu fiquei assustada e fui acolhê-la.**

**- Calma Polly! **

**- Eu não devo dizer isso, srta., não devo!**

**- Sim, sim...Mas, você vai acordar todos os outros?**

**- Não, senhorita. Tenho ordens para não acordar nenhum dos hóspedes adultos e de não me aproximar do quarto da porta negra lustrada. Mas daqui a pouco o jovem senhor e mais algumas pessoas deverão acordar, pois está tarde. E por isso eu tenho que descer e me juntar aos outros elfos da família que estão fazendo a ceia matutina. Com licença. – e ela saiu correndo pela porta.**

**Levantei-me do chão e resolvi colocar aquele lindo hobby para desfilar na "ceia matutina".**

_**Ceia matutina...Até nisso eles botam o nome de classe. Mas é mais fácil 'café da manhã'.**_

**Saí do quarto e olhei o longo corredor. Eu só conhecia metade dele, o lado que estivera no dia anterior. Então fiquei com medo de me perder no que devia ser uma enorme mansão. Então olhei para o lado e vi a porta do quarto do Malfoy. Fechada. Então eu fiquei num empasse de ir ou não. Até que ele decidiu por mim e saiu do quarto, de hobby novamente.**

**- AH! Ah... É você. O que faz aí parada medindo a porta do meu quarto? Tava me esperando? – disse exibindo um sorriso pomposo.**

**- Não.- Acabar com o ego de uma pessoa tão metida como ele era simplesmente o máximo. E eu arranjei uma desculpa.- Estava só observando o dragão talhado na madeira da porta seu quarto.**

**- Oh, claro. – disse ele, sarcasticamente. – Bom, eu vou comer. Você vem?**

**- Vou.**

**E eu o segui pelo corredor sombrio até a escada do hall. Descemos aquela escada enorme e entramos numa sala à direita. Era um aposento enorme, todo em mármore branco, com uma gigantesca mesa de vidro e muitas cadeiras brancas com alguns detalhes em ouro. A mesa estava repleta de comida: bolos, leite, torradas, geléias, sucos, frutas, ch� pães e até uma gelatina. Sentei-me de frente para o Malfoy, já que não haveria sentido sentar a uma ou duas cadeiras de distância.**

**Conforme comíamos, algumas pessoas começaram a aparecer e se sentar à mesa. "Pessoas" como Bellatrix e Rodolphus Lestrange. Subiu-me um arrepio na espinha. Eu havia visto os dois havia pouco tempo, e sabia que Bellatrix tinha assassinado Sirius Black. Bellatrix era uma linda mulher, com dois olhos azuis encantadores. Então, ela percebeu que eu a mirava há algum tempo e me olhou também. Sorriu:**

**- Weasley! Aí está você. Ouvi falar de você ontem à noite. Apareceu _sem querer,_ não é mesmo?**

**Ela me irritou um pouco.**

**- É. - respondi secamente.**

**- E foi um golpe de sorte - disse Lucius, que acabara de entrar na sala de jantar.- como disse nosso Mestre ontem à noite, ela será útil. Aliás, não foi apenas nosso Mestre que disse isso. Devemos agradecer ao Draco. Afinal, se não fosse ele, teríamos matado a weasley sem pensar que ela era útil e talvez o Lord das Trevas não gostasse.- pude sentir um certo tremor dele nessa hora. **

Um certo tremor coisa nenhuma, ele tava morrendo de medo!

**Ah, Draco, mandei você ir pra lá**

Mas eu quero ver como você está indo.

**Estava indo bem até você chegar. Vai pra lá**

Ta...

**Então, continuando...**

**Ao Lucius dizer isso todos olharam para o Dra, digo, o Malfoy. Ele se sentiu meio deslocado, eu acho, pois não deu atenção e ficou olhando para sua torrada cheia de geléia. **

**Então entrou um elfo vestido de macacão verde na cozinha e foi falar com Lucius.**

**- O Senhor da Porta Lustrada deseja conversar com o jovem senhor Malfoy e com uma Weezy.**

**Então, Lucius olhou para mim e para Malfoy e disse:**

**- Vão se trocar, e então Polly os levará ao Lord das Trevas.**

**Snif...fim do meu capitulo.**

Bom, minha vez de novo!

* * *

**N/A:** heya! eu de novo pa encher o saco de vcs!xD eu gosto mais de fazer o Draco narrando, sim, mas a Ginny fez chantagens e eu fui obrigada a dexar ela narrar...e bom...próx cap é o Draco de novo :) entao nao me crucifiquem!

eu to fazendo avanços finalmente, ontem eu escrevi razoavelmente...entao provavelmente o cap 7 vai tá ae logo menos!

valew mesmo pelas reviews! (e nem pensem em nao dexar review só pq eu vo por o cap 7! eu exijo no minimo uma! ò.ó)

bssin pa vcs

morangos... ne me quitte pas


	7. O senhor da porta lustrada

**Capítulo 7.**

**O Senhor da Porta Lustrada.

* * *

**

A Ginny quis contar aquele capítulo só porque tinha aquele suspense e etc...Mas agora eu voltei. E fiquei com o que realmente interessa!

Eu subi para meu quarto, a Weasley a meu lado e meu pai atrás de mim, ele entrou no quarto comigo.

- Draco...Finalmente chegou o dia. Hoje será a entrevista mais importante da sua vida. Ontem o Lord das Trevas já ficou feliz com o que você fez...Então acho que você já ganhou um ponto para você.

- O que ele vai perguntar?

- Você ver�, Draco. Agora...- ele abriu meu guarda-roupa e tirou vestes que normalmente eu usava para coisas muito importantes.- Uma boa impressão ajuda. Bom, eu espero que você consiga, e saiba que se você conseguir, será um sonho realizado para mim. Boa sorte, filho.- ele disse sorrindo e saiu do quarto.

_Filho? **Agora** eu sou o filho dele. Agora que eu vou falar com o Lord das Trevas. É, ele só se importa com isso. Mas também...Dane-se ele. Sinceramente não ligo pro que ele espera de mim. Mas eu estou levemente interessado em ser Comensal. Deve ter alguma coisa interessante._

Vesti-me e saí do quarto. Olhei mais à frente e vi que Ginny estava fora do quarto, usando um vestido simples e negro, mas que a deixava ainda mais bonita.

- Vai querer seduzir o Lord das Trevas, Weasley- disse debochando.

Ela estreitou os olhos e disse com um sorriso cínico parecido com o que _eu_ normalmente uso.

- Não. Se eu o quisesse seduzir usaria algo muito melhor. Agora, Polly- disse se dirigindo a elfo que estava ali perto.- nos leve até onde ele est�, por favor?

- Sim, senhorita!

_Ora, quem essa garota esta pensando que é? Dando ordens aos meus criados j�! hunpf_

Então Polly nos guiou até o segundo andar e virou na direção contrária do escritório de Lucius e seguiu até o final, onde eu entendi o porquê do apelido que os elfos haviam dado ao Lord das Trevas. Ali estava uma porta negra e que brilhava muito com o sol que entrava pela janela do corredor. Ou seja, uma perfeita Porta Lustrada.

A porta se abriu logo que nós nos aproximamos e uma voz baixa e sinistra disse num assobio:

- Entrem, Draco e Weasley. Elfo, dessa.

Então eu adentrei o aposento e arregalei os olhos. Ali era um quarto muito luxuoso que eu não conhecia. Até cheguei a pensar que meu pai o havia feito especialmente para o Lord das Trevas. O chão era de uma madeira tão escura que parecia negra. Contrastando com as paredes tão pálidas que faziam com que eu sentisse um leve frio na nuca. Havia uma lareira na extremidade direita, e na frente da lareira, uma poltrona de veludo preta e prateada. No centro havia uma cama simplesmente majestosa: enorme, com muitos travesseiros e almofadas. Do outro lado havia uma porta que imaginei levasse a algum banheiro. Não havia nada de decorativo, mas no chão haviam muitos pergaminhos amarelados espalhados por todo o lado. Havia uma grande janela do outro lado da cama, mas as cortinas negras estavam semifechadas, deixando apenas uma fresta de luz entrar. Mais uma coisa que chamava a atenção era uma cobra que estava deitada próxima à lareira.

Mas o que realmente chamava a atenção era a cadeira à frente da lareira.

Nela se acomodava um homem pálido, combinando com as paredes. Ele tinha um cabelo já um pouco longo (imaginei que fosse do tempo de não poder aparecer ao mundo) chegando no final das orelhas, parecia até um pouco com o meu, só que o dele era de um castanho escuro e o meu era loiro platinado. Ele estava muito magro, talvez não comesse havia muito tempo antes de chegar à Mansão Malfoy. Mas o que chamava mais atenção á ele eram seus olhos vermelhos vibrantes, com um toque de malícia. Ele exibia um sorriso aterrorizante e que me intimidava. Então disse naquela voz de arrepiar:

- Que bom que vieram...Tenho algumas coisas para conversar com os dois. Por favor, acomodem-se.- disse apontando para a cama. Foi aí que eu tive a oportunidade de olhar para a Weasley. Ela estava pálida, imagino que de medo e sua respiração falhava algumas vezes. Ela se sentou na borda da cama, olhando para a figura á nossa frente com uma cara de medo visível. Eu me sentei ao seu lado e olhei para a figura também. Ele continuou.

- Primeiro eu gostaria de lhe dizer, Draco, que fez muito bem em segurar a Weasley viva antes que eu pudesse decidir. Pelo menos _você_ tem inteligência, pois acho que os outros Comensais a teriam matado logo e a enterrado em seu jardim. Agora...Acho que você deve saber o que eu quero, não é mesmo?

- Imagino...Que seja me tornar um Comensal da Morte também.

- Isso. Você aceita isso? Não diga sem pensar, pois é uma grande responsabilidade. Pode pensar um tempo. Enquanto isso...eu conversarei com nossa convidada.- disse dirigindo seus olhos ameaçadores para a weasley.

Ela prendeu a respiração já falha, e o olhou, com medo.

- Muito bem weasley...Eu poderia tortur�-la para me contar tudo o que sabe de uma vez e depois te matar...No entanto, eu gostaria de saber se você se interessa na mesma proposta que eu dei ao Draco, porque você seria muito mais útil assim do que em uma sepultura.

_Weasley...Comensal da Morte? Nossa, por essa eu realmente não esperava._

Ela também não. Arregalou os olhos e entreabriu a boca.

- Sabe...Você poderia começar a me contar tudo e enquanto isso você considera a proposta. Afinal, aceitando-a ou não, _você vai ter que contar_ tudo mesmo.

E agora...Acho que a Ginny tem que entrar na história para contar o que se passava dentro de sua mente.

**É...Bom, eu não sabia o que fazer! Imagina, se eu começasse a contar tudo, logo minha família estaria morta, assim como Harry e Hermione. Mas então...Comecei a pensar...**

**_Família? Harry Potter? Hermione Granger? Não são aquelas pessoas que nunca ligam para alguém tão amável como a pequena Ginny Weasley? Não são aqueles que nunca se importaram comigo? _**

**_Eu não disse que mudaria? Pois bem, estava na hora de fazer os primeiros atos como uma pessoa mudada._**

Então ela começou a contar tudo ao Lord das Trevas e eu nunca me senti tão surpreso com aquilo. Mas...eu também tinha que pensar e resolvi me concentrar em meus problemas.

Decidi que então me tornaria um Comensal da Morte.

E parecia que ela também decidira isso. Mas então o Lord das trevas disse:

- Bom...Agora que e sei o suficiente e até um pouco mais, vou deix�-los sair...E amanhã...Quero as respostas dos dois, quanto à minha proposta. Podem sair.

Quando saímos, eu olhei para a Weasley. Então notei algo diferente. Diferente de todas as vezes que eu a via. Ela parecia ter crescido a meus olhos, e também parecia alguém menos inocente. Foi algo esquisito.

Então nós descemos e fomos parar no corredor de nossos quartos. Então tomei logo a decisão de falar:

- Weasley, quer conversar?

Isso era um pedido estranho vindo de mim, reconheço. Então ela me olhou e sorriu cinicamente:

- Malfoy? É você? Você está bem? Não quer que eu chame o papai?

Eu me irritei, mas ainda assim estava com aquele interesse estranho.

- Não. Você vai querer ou não vai, Weasley?

- Pode ser.- disse ela ainda sorrindo.

- Bom, vamos descer.- eu disse já descendo as largas escadas.

Ao descer encontrei meu pai lá embaixo, que sorriu para mim e então disse, mudando a expressão:

- Eu e os outros vamos sair daqui de casa, pois logo os aurores virão. E se você sair daqui de casa, tome cuidado com todos, com o que diz, e com a Weasley, ela é sua responsabilidade.

- Certo.- eu disse.

Então cheguei perto das enormes portas de carvalho que fechavam a Mansão Malfoy, e abri uma fresta, deixando a Weasley passar antes.

-Oh, que cavalheiro! – ela disse sarcasticamente.

_Ela está pegando meu temperamento.

* * *

_

N/A: hm...leiam a N/A do cap 8, já que to mandando os dois juntos :P


	8. Um verão não tão mal

**Capítulo 8**

**Um verão não tão mal.

* * *

**

Então eu saí atrás dela, na rua. A rua era de um bairro nobre, então havia Mansões à nossa volta. Casas gigantescas com um ar misterioso ficavam imponentes, agüentando aquele sol de rachar do verão que nos castigava. Mas também havia arvores por l�, então dava para se aliviar enquanto se passeava, passando pelas sombras das árvores.

Mas como eu havia saído com a Weasley para conversar e ainda não tinha falado nada, ela se manifestou:

- Afinal, Malfoy...O que você quer falar comigo?

- Queria entender...Você decidiu ser uma Comensal?

- Sim...Acho que sim.

- E por quê?

Ela então ficou em silencio por algum tempo, talvez pensando no que dizer. Não era uma pergunta fácil. Eu não sabia direito porque havia me tornado um Comensal...Então talvez se eu perguntasse a ela eu começaria a me entender melhor também.

- Bom...- disse ela por fim - Acho que eu quis mudar logo. Todos sempre me viram como a garotinha caçula dos Weasley, a quietinha angelical. E me tornar comensal foi um jeito de deixar aquilo para trás, como um passado que eu quis sempre esquecer.- então ela olhou para o chão. E também senti que ela falou um pouco além. - E você- ela perguntou me encarando com os olhos chocolate. –Foi só por causa do Lucius Malfoy?

- Você esta bem longe de me conhecer, não é mesmo? Eu não sigo ordens. Acho que escolhi isso por que deve ser algo interessante para fazer. E eu acho que você não vai suportar.

Ela me olhou irritada.

- Não?

- Não.

- Vou sim.

- Você gosta de sangue-ruins. Você gosta de trouxas. Você não tem sentimento assassino. Você não tem um ódio absurdo acorrentado dentro das suas veias e que só vai sair através da morte de outras pessoas.

- Você não pode saber. Você não esta em meu lugar.

- Mas dá para notar isso só de olhar para você.

- Não devia julgar as pessoas pelas aparências. E você não me conhece o suficiente para dizer isso de mim.

- Não preciso conhecer, está estampado na sua cara que você não foi feita para isso.

- Para com isso, Malfoy. Você diz que eu estou longe de te conhecer, você também está longe de me conhecer. Com licença.- Disse ela virando os calcanhares e se dirigindo na direção oposta, de volta para a Mansão.

Soltei uma risada fraca.

_Que garota mais esquentadinha_.

Weasley bateu a porta da frente da mansão e eu fiquei olhando para a rua vazia e ensolarada.

E daí que eu não a conhecia? Eu realmente não estava interessado em conhecer. Eu apenas havia perguntado para me entender melhor. Eu sabia que ela não conseguiria dar conta do recado, mas isso realmente não me importava. Se ela morresse por isso, o problema seria dela, ela que escolheu isso.

_Não quis me ouvir...Vai acabar se ferrando, e, sinceramente, não faz a menor diferença._

Caminhei por mais algum tempo pelas ruas tortuosas com o chão em paralelepípedos, imaginando como seria um ano em Hogwarts sendo Comensal. Deveria ser excitante? Empolgante? Com surpresas? Ou simplesmente a mesma coisa de sempre, apenas com a diferença que eu deveria esconder a identidade de comensal e ouvir conversas atrás da porta?

_Definitivamente impossível de se saber..._ Concluí, parando e olhando para o céu que estava azul límpido, com um sol debilmente sorridente castigando minha pele com o calor.

- Maldito sol, como eu o odeio.- disse para mim mesmo, os olhos cerrados encarando o céu com raiva. Me virei e caminhei para a Mansão novamente. Ficar ali estava me irritando.

Dentro da Mansão estava frio, como sempre, o que me fez ficar mais confortável. O saguão estava vazio e eu me dirigi para a biblioteca. A janela redonda de vidros coloridos estava fechada, mas os raios do sol entravam por ela, colorindo a biblioteca, se tornando um lugar convidativo. Me sentei numa poltrona e fechei os olhos. Tudo podia ter virado de cabeça para baixo, mas parecia que meu tédio não iria embora tão facilmente. Acabei pegando no sono.

_Cinza._

_Por toda parte._

_Nuvens. Chuva. Frio._

_Meus olhos._

_A rosa negra morria por baixo do vidro de cristal. Suas pétalas caindo delicadamente sobre a areia onde estava plantada. A água se dissolvia perto do cristal, nunca o quebrando, num respeito à divina rosa angustiada. Brilhos em volta das nuvens. Raios se misturando às fadas brancas e azuis. Suas peles pálidas costuradas com linhas pretas, seus olhos vidrados e mortos, sempre com lágrimas de sangue escorrendo sobre o rosto. O som do bebê chorando era distante, mas podia-se ouvi-lo soluçar desesperadamente pedindo clemência._

_Vozes sussurrando. _

_Pode ouvir?_

_Vento corta._

_Pode sentir?_

_Voz feminina...Chamando..._

Meus olhos se abriram lentamente.

- Draco – dizia minha mãe, ao lado da poltrona. – Não devia estar dormindo.- disse ela, em tom severo.

- Por que não?

- Você ficou responsável pela Weasley e resolve dormir bem no meio da tarde? Não é possível que seja ingênuo a ponto de achar que ela não irá fugir mais.

Pisquei.

_Seu retardado. Se ela fugisse..._

- Ela não poderá fugir depois se tornar uma Comensal mesmo, mas por enquanto ela tem que ser vigiada.

- Você tem idéia de onde ela esteja?

- Acho que _foi passear pela nossa casa_.- Disse com os olhos cinzentos e penetrantes me fitando. Estava claro que ela queria que eu não deixasse a Weasley fuçar pela Mansão.

- Vou ter que ficar no pé dela o dia todo.- disse irritado enquanto saía, deixando uma Narcissa satisfeita na biblioteca.

Em minha vida, ninguém me chamara de responsável. Já pediram inúmeras vezes para que eu fosse, nunca cumpri. Como podiam me mandar tomar conta de uma garota que eu simplesmente repudiava? Eu odeio receber ordens. Ainda mais desse tipo. Estava puto da vida com tudo, enquanto procurava pela Weasley na Mansão.

Subi as escadas do primeiro andar e fui pro quarto na qual ela havia passado a noite. Bati na porta. Nada. Abri a porta. Ali estava o quarto lilás de madeiras escuras da minha tia Tobi Malfoy. Os lençóis de seda na cama brilhavam com a luz do sol que entrava pela janela quadrada do lado direito da parede. Eu nunca soube o que tinha acontecido com ela realmente, só sabia que ela fora irmã do meu pai. Deixei o quarto e segui abrindo a porta dos outros e olhando dentro. Ela não estava em nenhum deles.

_Onde está essa imbecil? Eu poderia ter uma tarde de sono da biblioteca...mas não, eu tenho que cuidar de uma garota idiota que acha que pode se tornar uma comensal gostando de flores e pássaros._

Subi mais um lance de escadas. O andar onde o Lord das Trevas estava. O corredor não estava com nenhuma cortina das janelas abertas. A luz entrava fraca por baixo delas, iluminando o carpete negro. Estava mais frio do que no andar de baixo e no térreo, e havia uma atmosfera tensa no ar.

Como se o ar fosse pesado, e quando você o respirasse sua cabeça rodasse, seus pulmões não se enchiam e o desespero começava a invadi-lo. Só que mais do que isso. Dava para sentir a presença de algo no mínimo perturbador. Algo como um veneno que você inspira e ele entra no seu corpo e invade suas veias, fazendo elas formigarem e se agitarem. Meu corpo estava arrepiado e minha mente perturbada.

Andei na direção oposta da Porta Lustrada e abri a primeira porta de madeira castanha. Um tipo de sala cheio de coisas da família Malfoy. Era realmente enorme. Nas paredes havia armários altos e longos de vidro, onde tinham livros, taças, documentos, caixas, jóias, brasões. Tudo. E ali estava a Weasley, examinando através do vidro um colar de prata muito brilhante com um rubi lapidado em forma de gota, lembrando muito uma gota de sangue que repousava em uma almofada de veludo preto.

Assim que notou minha presença pareceu nervosa, e então como se quisesse disfarçar isso, sorriu dizendo:

- Não agüentou muito tempo sem mim, Malfoy?

Revirei os olhos, entediado.E então sorri de volta.

- É, você venceu. Conseguiu ser mais interessante que o teto do meu quarto.

Olhou com uma ponta de desprezo e voltou sua atenção ao colar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Weasley? – perguntei com curiosidade.

- Não está vendo? Estou olhando esse colar maravilhoso.

- Mas alguém disse que você podia vir até aqui?

- Desde quando alguém aqui manda em mim?

- Desde que você está no mesmo andar que o Lord das Trevas e numa casa de Comensais, sob vigilância, e você também sabe que não foi convidada e que é praticamente uma refém.

- Não sou refém, e estou prestes a me tornar uma Comensal assim como você.

Soltei uma risada.

- Você continua insistindo nisso mesmo sabendo que não deveria...Que não possui nenhum tipo de vestígio da personalidade que é necessária para isso. E que simplesmente _não vai_ agüentar.

- Não me subestime, Malfoy – ela disse finalmente me encarando com um olhar um tanto desafiador.

- Não estou subestimando. Só estou certo.

- De quem é esse colar? – ela perguntou desviando o assunto.

Olhei mais atentamente para ele, me aproximando do vidro. Em volta da gota de rubi tinha uma borda mais larga de prata com pedrinhas brancas. A corrente era fininha e brilhante. Procurei algum nome na almofada, mas não havia nenhum tipo de vestígio de a quem pertencia ou pertencera o colar.

- Não sei.

- Não é de Narcissa Malfoy?

- Não. Ela tem um closet só de jóias para ela, se esse fosse dela estaria lá.

A Weasley pareceu um pouco assombrada com isso, e só depois eu fui entender que era porque minha mãe tinha um closet de jóias. Isso só me fez sorrir.

- Mas afinal de contas, por que se interessou por ele?

- Por que é lindo demais.

- Não deve estar acostumada com coisas do tipo, não? Deve estar se sentindo muito melhor passando todo esse tempo aqui.

- Não seja ridículo. Eu vivo numa casa muito maior e melhor que essa.

Ri alto.

- Não é mentira, o esconderijo da ordem é uma Mansão e eu moro lá agora.

- Mas não é sua casa mesmo, não pertence à família weasley. Pelo que você disse ao Lord, é de alguém que fazia parte da Ordem. Dá para se imaginar que era de Sirius Black, que sabemos que morreu.

Ela olhou intrigada para mim.

- Sim.

- Viu, a Mansão não é sua. – disse com um sorriso triunfante. Humilhar Weasley's podia ser tão divertido quanto quadribol.

Afinal, eu arranjara um ótimo passatempo: humilhar a Weasley. Talvez e verão não seria tão mal.

* * *

N/A: me perdoem u.u eu sei, disse que atualizaria rápido e não atualizei. eu to em crises emocionais e tal..fica difícil de escrever assim, sei lá...mas me perdoem, okay? u.u deixem reviews que eu fico feliz...e agradeçam a carola pq ela que me mando faze essa bagaça ake :P bssin pa td mundo (como sempre, mais pros morangos.) 


End file.
